


First Rule of Not Being a Virgin

by Lulzy (likelolwhat)



Series: For the Love of a Meme [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Athis/Farkas is mentioned, Comfort, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, Experienced Female, F/M, Female Ejaculation, I Don't Think I've Used This Many Tags Before For Such A Short Fic, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Male Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Sexual Humor, Skyrim Kink Meme, Vaginal Fingering, and another, here's another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelolwhat/pseuds/Lulzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas has a... problem. Only his experienced and wise <s>well, maybe not wise</s> Shield-Sibling can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Rule of Not Being a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the skyrimkinkmeme, [this prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=10167117#t10167117).

Leila was headed towards the whelp quarters to retrieve her armor after a quick breakfast when a voice called to her from the end of the hall by the private Circle rooms. It was Vilkas, looking nervous and also desperate, a foreign sight on his hard-but-handsome face.

“Leila, I need your help.”

“Really?” She ambled over to him, curious and puzzled. “For what? I thought you considered my sword-arm ‘barely passable’. Not that I don’t have much to learn yet, but _seriously_.”

“It’s not— it’s not for a job!” Leila’s eyebrows quirked as the big, fearless Nord warrior’s voice cracked. Divines, he was _nervous_.

“What is it?” she asked, gentler, and instinctively looked about for eavesdroppers. It looked like everyone was upstairs.

“I need you to, er... Don’t tell anyone, please? Promise?”

She was about to snap at him — who did he think she was, some kind of gossip like _Torvar?_ — but forced herself to calm down. “I promise,” she said, only a hint of tightness in her voice.

He nodded, looking more relieved and more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. “I would like the honor of having you be my first.”

One blink. Two. “You’re asking me to— wait, _what?_ ”

He pinched his nose, like she did to stave off looming headaches. “If you’re going to laugh at me, then I take it back.”

But Leila wasn’t laughing. Though she knew he would be embarrassed, she couldn’t quite keep the starry-eyed look off her face. Vilkas was a virgin. He wanted her to _honor him_ by taking his virginity. Like it wasn’t her honor more! “Vilkas,” she said with all seriousness. “If you’re asking me to be your first lover, I need to know that you’re serious about it being _me_. This is your virginity, after all. A memory that you should be able to treasure always, and that is special for you.”

“I’m serious, Leila. You’re— well, I’ve heard you’re experienced, and gentle to your lovers, and really, I just need someone who won’t laugh at me for not knowing what to do. You won’t, will you?” His tone had become almost threatening on the last sentence. There was the Vilkas she thought she’d known.

“I won’t,” she breathed as she drifted closer to him, taking his large hands in her own. “I won’t.” She trailed her fingers up his muscled arms, ghosting over long-held scars. He shivered at the touch, pupils dilating, and his breaths quickened.

Her eyes never left his face as she lingered on his shoulders, feeling the tenseness under his shirt. No armor today, unusual but not odd in hindsight. She did find it strange and a little sad that Vilkas was still a virgin (he had to be, what, thirty-something?) being as handsome as he was, but she figured being a Companion since he was a wee lad made for a dearth of partners who weren’t Shield-Siblings. She’d be afraid to make a mistake with someone who was supposed to watch your back, too.

She rubbed at the knots briefly, feeling them loosen just a bit, and moved her hands up again to cup his face. She looked into his eyes, for once not darkened by smudges of warpaint, and leaned in, lips brushing over his for just a second. He had not moved, but watched her, a bit wary.

“It’s alright,” she soothed, and moved in to a full kiss.

His breath hitched and his mouth parted as she kissed him, but she didn’t try to take it farther than the lips. She pulled back, and he followed her for a few inches before they finally broke apart. Another long mutual stare as the fear left his eyes and the certainty entered, then he initiated, stepping forward and, with just the briefest of hesitations before their lips met, kissed her again.

His lips were chapped and he tasted a bit too much like the meat he’d eaten that morning, but he had his eyes closed for once, and the rumble that rose from his throat and emerged in a groan was unexpectedly arousing. It was a good kiss, even if he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. She showed him by wrapping her arms around his broad chest and tugging him closer. She watched his face as they kissed, not forgetting that she was a teacher as much as a partner, but when his large hands came up and settled on her waist she finally let herself enjoy.

Leila was just about to introduce a bit of tongue (not too much, didn’t want to scare him off) when Vilkas pulled back abruptly, and she opened her eyes just as he whispered, voice rough with desire, “someone’s on the stairs.”

“We should move,” she said, though she didn’t particularly feel like moving at the moment. Let whoever it was see.

“Here.” He turned around and opened the door to his room, gesturing her in. She caught a glimpse of Ria entering from upstairs before the latch closed with a quiet click. Knowing the girl was unlikely to come their way, she immediately went to continue the kiss, trapping Vilkas against his own door with her body and tugging his head down so she could reach him properly. She was firmer this time, though still gentle compared to many frantic snogs she’d had before. Promisingly, she felt Vilkas’ member poking against her belly through her dress and his breeches, and he was moaning more often now, with less restraint — good.

Leila pulled away and grabbed him by the hands, walking backwards and tugging him with her until the backs of her legs hit his bed. Smiling at him and his arousal-flushed face, she flipped them around and pushed him backwards onto the plush comforter. He hit the bed and sank down into the softness — _damn_ , she thought, _the Circle has it nice compared to the rest of us_ — and she laid on her side next to him, stroking his fresh-shaven cheeks. “Good?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Not too fast?”

He nodded again, fingers twitching by his sides. The bulge in his breeches had to be uncomfortable. Such admirable self-restraint.

“All right then.” She trailed her fingers down his jaw, across his neck — his man’s-apple bobbed at her touch — and to the laces on his shirt. With fingers made deft from much practice, the ties were undone and Vilkas shrugged off the garment. She admired his chest for a moment, stroking lightly-furred pectorals, before turning her attention to his breeches.

But Vilkas stopped her with a hand on her arm, and she sat back to let him sit up. He was getting more sure of himself, obviously, for he started picking at the laces on her dress. Her laces were more complicated than his though, so she distracted him with another kiss while she undid them herself. When she broke away, disappointment flicked across his face. Then he saw that her dress was loose and reached for her, tugging the sleeves of the bodice down slowly until it hung off her shoulders. Even slower, gentler, biting his lip as he concentrated, he peeled it down her breasts — revealing her wrappings — and to her waist.

He looked at her almost shyly, silently asking permission, and she chuckled. “It’s all right. It’s all coming off anyway, so why don’t you do it?” For good measure, she took his hands and placed them on the wrappings, showing him where the strips of fabric could be peeled away.

Her full breasts escaped their confinement at last and she breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of his hungry gaze on her skin. She picked up his hand again and showed him how to knead just so, then to flick his thumb over her nipple. He was very good with his hands, and her core ached just thinking of those fingers inside her. “Ohh,” she moaned, letting him know she was enjoying it, and he brought up the other hand to give attention to both breasts at once. “Vilkas… mmm. Say, do you, hmm, have any oil?”

He withdrew his hands, leaving her aching, and said, puzzled but husky, “Yeah. I got some for this, though I didn’t know whether I’d need it or not. Farkas uses it for him an’ Athis…”

“Normally you wouldn’t, not once you get more experienced with foreplay — and you’re doing really well — but I need it to show you a trick I picked up. My first partner showed it to me.” She winked at him, hoping he wouldn’t be wary at the word ‘trick’, but he just nodded and stood up to rummage in his nightstand’s drawers. She took the opportunity to shed her dress and smalls, throwing them somewhere in the vicinity of the door so she could grab them later, and lounged back on the bed, enjoying how his musky scent clung to his bedspread.

Vilkas found the bottle, a small unlabeled thing with a clear liquid inside, and turned back towards her. He started to find her lying there naked, but recovered quick, and she grinned up at him lazily while his eyes raked over her curvy body. When he showed no signs of coming down to meet her, though, she reached up and tugged him down, taking the bottle out of his hands and uncorking the top. With a sniff and a taste she identified it as a high quality mixture out of the Rift. Made from scaly pholiota mushrooms, if she recalled correctly, and probably jazbays too to account for the slight fruity flavor. And was that a hint of moon sugar? Excellent. Such oils were very effective — and very pricey — enough to be aphrodisiacs in and of themselves.

“This will work perfectly.” She let him go and sat up, clutching the bottle. Carefully she got off the bed, gesturing for Vilkas to lay down in her place, and he did. The bulge was still there, and she made sure it remained by quickly unlacing his breeches and letting it spring free. She pulled the garment off him — onto the floor it went — and beheld his cock in its full glory, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was among the thickest she’d ever had and above-average in length. She’d have to sample Nords more often; she had apparently been missing something with her fellow Imperials and the occasional Breton or Redguard. But, given that it belonged to a virgin, she couldn’t jump his bones yet. Not yet.

“Now, Vilkas, I’m going to do something that may be a bit uncomfortable at first. But I promise you, it will feel amazing soon after, and you can use this spot yourself once I show you where it is.” He still looked confused, but his erection hadn’t flagged, so she assumed he had no idea what she was talking about and wasn’t put off by the idea of trying something new… well, even newer. “That okay?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome.” She dipped her fingers in the bottle, letting the alchemically-warm mixture coat her right hand, and knelt on the bed again. “Spread your legs like this— Good.” She lifted up his ankles and bent his knees back towards his chest, revealing his anus, and bid he hold them that way for her. She got into position between his ankles, and checked that her fingers were properly coated. “Okay! Here we go. Try not to tense up to much.” She traced a circle around his virgin sphincter, watching him tense then relax as the warmth from the oil took hold. Once she was absolutely sure he was as relaxed as Vilkas could get, she rubbed another circle, then another as the sphincter relaxed, then gently, gently pressed in with the tip of one finger. Taking it as slow as she could, she got into the first knuckle, paused, and listened to the heavy breathing of her partner. She glanced at his face, about to remind him to say something if it wasn’t good for him, when she saw the first bit of precum leak from the tip of his cock. “Keep going, please,” Vilkas bit out between pants.

And she did. Second knuckle, out a bit, thrust back in to two, in a bit more to all the way, then a bit of measured thrusting. Vilkas started growling in frustration, and she decided he was good and ready for two fingers. They slid in to the hilt much easier than she’d thought, and Vilkas arched off the bed, more and more precum leaking from his cock. She pulled back, was going to do a few more stretches before she started searching for his sweet spot, but then Vilkas fell back down from his arch and she hit it quite by accident. “Oh,” Vilkas moaned, face screwing up with ecstasy. “More. Ahhh—”

“I haven’t even touched your cock yet,” she said with amusement. “I still kind of need to take your virginity, remember? Your other virginity? I assume you meant that one, at least, else you’d have gone for a man, right?”

“Shut up and do whatever it is you need to do,” he said, but there was no bite to his bark. As she removed her fingers, he sagged briefly with disappointment, but then she laid down beside him and he looked over at her with a very obvious twinkle in his eye.

“Come on, tiger,” she invited, gesturing at her wet pussy. “Let’s see your hands at work for a bit.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and turned on his side, erection slapping against her thigh. She felt her pussy spasm at the sensation. “What? Why? I’m ready, I think…”

“Yes, well, I’m not. At least, any other woman wouldn’t be without some direct stimulation. First rule of not being a virgin: Partner first.” She hoped he got that one, if nothing else.

“So… Like this?” He leaned up on one arm and reached down with the other, feeling around her pussy with all the awkwardness she expected of a virgin. Gone was the surety. At least his fingers were warm…

“Get up and face my pussy like a man,” she said, only half-joking.

He barked out a laugh and obeyed, sliding down the bed until he could kneel between her legs, peering at her pussy like it was a particularly well-made sword or something. He parted her folds gently, rubbing the nether lips together, and she noted he had looked up at her face while he was doing this. Good. An attentive lover was just about the hottest thing she could think of.

Vilkas moved on, moving his face closer while he probed around her opening, until his breath ghosted on to her clit. She hadn’t been expecting it, and had to stop herself at the last second from wrapping her legs around the back of his head and forcing him down on her. _Partner first_ , she reminded herself. Therefore: “Ungggh. Do that again…”

“What?” Bless him, he didn’t know.

“Breathe on my clit, there’s a good chap…”

“Your what?”

“I thought you would’ve read up on this. My clit is that little hood-like thing up there. No, there. Yes! You’ve got it!” She threw her head back as he flicked the new discovery with his thumb, shuddering in pleasure. “That’s… that’s the most sensiti— ahhhhhhhh!” He cut off her instruction on the virtues of the clit by closing his mouth around it and sucking. Hard.

It was the most surprising orgasm she’d ever had. When the white spots in her vision faded, it was to see Vilkas kneeling up and wiping at his mouth. A bit of her juices were on his chin. He looked back at her while she panted, surprised at herself, and licked his lips experimentally. From the look on his face, she was actually rather tasty, and she filed that away for future reference for when she had someone willing to eat her out again. “Come here,” she said, beckoning him into her arms.

“That was wonderful. I am ready now, and I suspect you are too? Good. Then come up here — careful not to crush me — and go slow.”

He crawled up her and she spread her legs. He lined up and pushed carefully, a look of pure bliss coming over his face. He was shaking with the effort not bury himself in her depths — she knew she was still fairly tight, she did regular exercises — and thus she did not mind when he closed his eyes and dropped his head down to pillow on her breasts, leaving him able to put his full concentration on a steady push. He was hard, and hot, and wider than she was used to. The burn was one of renewed pleasure, though, and she suddenly felt the desire to know how far inside her he could go.

So she put her arms around him, holding him close, and brought her ankles up to wrap around his buttocks. With a flex of her legs, though she didn’t pull very hard, he lost control and thrust all the way in, jerking to a stop only when his balls were flush with her skin. “Hnng,” he moaned to her breasts, beyond the ability to speak.

“Come on,” she whispered into his hair. He pulled back, thrust shallowly, and was gone, clinging on to her for dear life as he came way, way too fast. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her down with his weight, and she knew his cock, still inside her, would be very sore soon, so she used all her strength to wiggle out from under him. He popped out with a squelch. She rolled him over onto his back, patted his chest while he panted, and said soothingly, “it’s okay. Happens a lot with virgins. The important thing is you are no longer one, so hooray!”

He peeked out from under the arm he had thrown over his face. “…That was embarrassing. Farkas, he told me he can go for—”

“Hush! Not another word about your brother. What a braggart!”

He smiled at her, obviously agreeing.

“Second rule of not being a virgin: don’t brag to those who are still virgins, you’ll just look silly. Rest now. Okay with me going? Or do you want to cuddle?”

He frowned at the thought, though it had been a serious question, and waved her away. _Back to being Vilkas_ , she thought with a fond smile as she slipped on her clothes — just for the decency; there were people about after all — and out the door in search of a long, hot bath.


End file.
